El chico de mis sueños
by Akari Bell
Summary: El chico de sus sueño: Tenia el cabello del color del sol, mientras que sus ojos eran de un verde intenso y una sonrisa que la hacia estremecer...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos! Acá les traigo esta pequeña historia que nació de un fragmento de un sueño que tuve. Perdón si está mal redactada, pero era algo que tenía que sacar de adentro mio.**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Miraculous: Les Aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir**_ _ **son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.**_

Con pasos rápidos, Marinette recorrió su sendero favorito del jardín. Sus ojos observaban los vividos colores de las flores, el viento ondeaba su largo vestido, sacando algunos mechones de su cabello perfectamente recogido. Se detuvo en la enorme fuente y cerrando sus ojos color azul cielo, inhaló profundamente, el aroma a rosas llego a ella, entusiasmada, comenzó a caminar al sendero de rosas que la tenía embelezada, las rosales formaban muros a ambos lados del camino, cuando el viento soplaba, los pétalos de rosas danzaban en el aire, todo era mágico.

Se sentó en la banca que había en ese lugar, un sonoro suspiro se escapo de sus labios, jamás había sentido tanta paz en su vida, este era su momento de sosiego antes de volver a la asfixiante realidad.

-¡Podría quedarme aquí para siempre!- canturreo, mientras bailaba y recogía las capas de su enorme faldón.

Unos pasos se hicieron presentes, poniéndola en alerta.

-¿Quién es usted?- interrogó al extraño que no dejaba de verla.

 _Adrien._ Le dijo una voz en su interior.

Miró con determinación a aquel extraño, no parecía una amenaza y algo le decía que ya lo conocía de antes, era atractivo, tendría más o menos la misma edad que ella, el cabello lo tenia del color del sol, los ojos de un verde intenso, la tez bronceada y portaba un chaqué que lo hacía ver muy elegante.

-No tiene que temer _my princess_ , yo solo quiero hacerla feliz- dijo haciendo una reverencia. -Sus deseos son órdenes para mi- le guiño un ojo.

-Todavía no me dice su nombre- afirmo con total seriedad.

Él extraño le dio una sonrisa seductora que la hizo estremecer. -Me llamo Adrien my princess. Tome, es para usted- le dijo dándole una rosa. Logrando que la azabache bajara la guardia.

-G-gracias...-le dedicó una sincera sonrisa. -No tiene que decirme princess, Adrien. Mi nombre es...

-Marinette, lo sé. Así como usted sabía el mio my princess- se acercó y le beso la mano.

La muchacha retiró su mano completamente roja, nunca la habían tratado de aquella forma tan descarada, pero lejos de molestarse, le gustaba...

Pasaron el tiempo conversando, conociéndose y bromeando, en aquél hermoso jardin.

-¿En serio no sabé bailar?- ladeo la cabeza.

-N-Nunca aprendí- le respondió la azabache con la cabeza agachada.

-...

El rubio no respondía nada, fue subiendo su vista y lo vio, estaba haciendo una reverencia con la mano extendida hacia ella. Verlo así la tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Me concede el honor de este baile, my princess?- dijo seductoramente.

Dudosa extendió su mano, sin darle tiempo a negarse el rubio la agarro y la jaló hasta el medio del rosal.

Y comenzaron: un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres; un, dos, pisada.

-Lo siento...- dijo la azabache totalmente apenada.

-Dejese giar por mí- le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y siguió: un, dos, tres; un, dos, tres; un, dos, tres.

Era magnífico bailar con él, todo era muy natural, tenían una sincronía perfecta juntos.

Mientras bailaban le dijo -Es muy buena bailando- la azabache sonrió.

Él continuó -o tiene un excelente maestro- dijo de forma burlona.

-¡Eres de lo peor!- dijo divertida. Lo dicho por Adrien le causó gracia.

Ambos se empezaron a reír, hasta que el silencio los invadió. Se miraron y quedaron perdidos en los ojos del otro.

Un voz se hizo presente, haciendo que se detuvieran en el acto.

-¡Marinette!- se escuchaba a lo lejos.

Rompieron el contacto visual pero no se alejaron.

-¡Marinette!- se volvió a escuchar mas fuerte.

Él miró hacía el costado y la volvió a mirar, acarició con ternura su mejilla e inclinó su cabeza a la de ella. -No quieren vernos juntos- dijo en un susurro cerca de sus labios y todo desapareció.

-Marinette, se te hace tarde para ir al colegio- dijo la madre de la azabache.

Mientras veía a su madre, la muchacha pensó _《Todo ha sido un sueño...》_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola volvi! Voy a agregar dos o tres capítulos mas, solo para darle un final.**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Miraculous: Les Aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.**_

Después de otro fastidioso día había vuelto del colegio. Chloé la molestaba constantemente, ya no aguantaba más el acoso de la rubia.

-Marinette, ¿cómo te fue en el colegio?- dijo su madre con una cálida sonrisa.

-¡Muy bien!- respondió forzando una sonrisa. No quería que se preocupara por sus problemas.

-Me alegro cariño- la besó en la mejilla.

Pasó lo que quedaba del día con sus padres, haciendo sus deberes, estudiando, diseñando. Subió a su cuarto y se recostó un momento, estaba cansada física y mentalmente, mucha tarea, mucho maltrato por parte de la rubia, solo tenía a Alya que la apoyaba y defendía, _《_ _Alya… lo siento_ _》_ se dijo para sí misma, se sentía mal por no ser capaz de defenderse sola. Creía que este año sería distinto, pero no, hace poco que comenzaron las clases y la rubia se encargó de tratarla de la peor manera desde el primer día.

Lentamente el sueño la fue venciendo...

El sonido de la orquesta le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, la música y las conversaciones animadas se esparcían por todo el salón, y las velas que ardían en las arañas de cristal derramaban su suave luz sobre ciento de personas sin rostro.

Retrocedió lentamente de la impresión, ahogando un grito cuando alguien toco la parte baja de la espalda.

-¿Me hace el honor de concederme un baile?- preguntó Adrien. Sin darle la oportunidad de responder la agarró del codo y la condujo hasta la pista de baile.

Cogida desprevenida, no pudo protestar por la arrogancia de Adrien antes de que la condujese a la zona de baile. Mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos, a Marinette le dio un vuelco el corazón al descubrir que la pieza era un vals. Al compás de la música comenzaron a bailar, giraba con ella con gracia, igualando sus pasos con los de Marinette a un ritmo perfecto.

Estar entre sus brazos la hacía sentirse frágil y femenina. Sus mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de un color carmín por la cercanía que había. Volvió la mirada hacia las parejas que se movían con gracia por la pista. -¿Por qué no tienen rostro?

-No sé... siempre es así.- respondió algo vacilante. La respuesta dada por el rubio la dejó aún con más dudas.

-¿Siempre?- musitó.

Ninguno de los dos siguió hablando, hasta que concluyó el vals.

-Veo que tiene otras parejas de baile, my princess- dijo de forma burlona, al ver a un chico sin rostro que se acercaba a bailar con ella. Bailó, con él, al terminar la pieza decidió escabullirse de aquel lugar. Caminó entre el gentío, que no tenía rostro y se dirigió hasta la salida; miró una última vez el animado salón y salió.

Estaba fascinada por el enorme jardín que estaba frente a ella, nada se podía comparar a su belleza cuando noche. Las flores, la fuente, iluminados sutilmente por la luz azul de la luna y el cielo, jamás había visto un cielo tan lleno de estrellas.

Fue al rosedal a contemplar las estrellas, esas estrellas que no podía ver cuando estaba despierta. Caminó por los senderos, hasta que el sonido de la orquesta dejó de oírse y el fragante aroma era más fuerte.

-Bienvenida- dijo Adrien, estaba de espalda, mirando el cielo.

-¿M-Me esperabas?

-No crees que son muy hermosas las estrellas?- dijo ignorando completamente su pregunta.

-eh?... s-si...

El se dio vuelta y la miró de arriba abajo, curvó la boca formando una seductora sonrisa. -Pero usted las opaca my princess.

Marinette estaba completamente colorada. -C-Creí que estabas en el baile.

-Necesitaba escapar. La superficialidad de la sociedad aristócrata me irrita.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- no lograba seguirlo, él se veía muy a gusto con todo ese mundo.

-Mi familia, desde edad muy temprana me inspiró aversión a la superficialidad y a lo  
pretencioso. Detesto que la calidad de un hombre se mida por sus orígenes o poder social.

-Comparto su opinión. Es muy triste que la gente se guíe por algo tan superficial como un título y quieran vivir rodeados de lujos. Siendo que lo más bello de la vida está en las cosas simples.-No pudo evitar pensar en Chloé que la discrimina por ser hija de pasteleros.

Adrien la miró sorprendido. -My princess, me ha sorprendido debo admitir. Siendo usted tan elegante, no pensé que compartiría mi postura.

-No debe guiarse por las apariencias, Adrien.- dijo sonriendo y se acostó en el pasto a contemplar las estrellas, después de todo había ido para eso. -¿Gusta mirar las estrellas?

Adrien no tardó mucho en hacerle compañía. Ambos se quedaron hablando de las constelaciones y un estrella fugaz pasó en el cielo, él la rodeó con sus brazos y Marinette pidió un deseo, no quería despertar. Era feliz justo así, junto a Adrien.

La abrazó más fuerte y ella lo miró.  
-Adrien qu…

No terminó de decir la frase que unos labios se pegaron a los de ella, movía suavemente sus labios contra los de ella, dejándola aturdida ante el dulce calor que expulsaban, jamás la había besado de aquella manera tan dulce.

-Eres hermosa... Podría quedarme así para siempre, solo besándote.

Marinette sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Adrien, con sus manos lentamente levantó su cabeza y la volvió a besar.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el cielo raso de su habitación. Tocó sus labios, todo había sido tan real. -Adrien...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Miraculous: Les Aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.**_

Este día fue distinto estaba de buen humor, los acosos de Chloé por primera vez no le importaron, estaba extasiada por el beso que se dio con Adrien, habrá sido un sueño, pero fue muy real para ella.

Entraba con Alya a clases cuando escuchó a la rubia protestar. -¡Otra vez no vino!

-¿Quien no vino?- le preguntó a su amiga.

\- Adrien Agreste

-¿Agreste?... ¿Agreste?... ¿¡El hijo de Gabriel Agreste!? ¡Es mi diseñador favorito!

-No te ilusiones tanto, es amigo de Chloé...

-Hum... debe ser igual o peor que ella.

Siguió hablando con su amiga de temas sin importancia, hasta la llegada de la profesora. Durante la clase no pudo prestar atención a ninguna palabra, sus pensamientos eran ocupados por el muchacho que había aparecido en su sueño.

Queria llegar rapido a su casa, hacer los deberes y acostarse temprano, pero la vida tenían otros planes.

-Chicos, le voy a dejar un trabajo que tienen que entregar mañana.- dijo la profesora.

Había pasado hace tiempo el horario de dormir y recién lo estaba terminando, sin sacarse la ropa, se acostó, estaba física y mentalmente agotada.

El sol brillaba, dejando entrar por la ventana toda su luz. Miró la habitación en la que se encontraba, era hermosa, tenia un armario lleno de vestido, un espejo gigante y una cama de dos plazas con un dosel. Se dirigió hasta la ventana, desde allí se podía ver todo el jardín.

-Señorita Marinette, el joven Adrien la espera abajo para ir de picnic.- dijo una mujer sin rostro.

-G-Gracias...- el hecho de que no tengan cara todavía la incomodaba.

Miró a Adrien que la esperaba al final de las escaleras con una cesta de picnic. Bajó las escaleras con un fresco vestido rosa y el cabello recogido. Marinette se detuvo en el último escalón y esbozó una sonrisa mientras extendía su mano para posarla sobre la de Adrien.

-Realmente espero que no llueva- bromeó ella.

-No lloverá- respondió Adrien- estoy decidido a pasar un día maravilloso contigo, aunque diluvie.

Caminaron por los hermosos jardines de la mansión, buscando el lugar perfecto para su picnic. Después de escoger un sitio sombreado, cerca del lago, Adrien sacó un mantel de la canasta y le alcanzó una punta a Marinette para que le ayudara a extenderlo sobre el suelo.

Había frutas, tartas y otras comidas más sustanciosos. Después de comer, la azabache quería hablar con él, quería conocerlo más, pero Adrien tenía otros planes. Sin más, se acercó y la besó con determinación, Marinette estaba aturdida, pero no tardó en corresponder ese exigente beso. Lentamente la fue recostando sobre el mantel, quedando él encima de ella.

Marinette, estaba completamente ruborizada por la comprometedora posición en la que se encontraban, aún así no se alejó, él volvió a acercar sus labios y la besó de forma lenta, dulce, un beso cargado de sentimientos.

Se estaba entregando por completo a las sensaciones que le transmitían ese beso, cuándo una gota le cayó en la mano, luego otra y otra. Se separaron en el acto, había comenzado a llover, levantaron todo y se fueron corriendo hasta la enorme mansión.

-¡Que tormenta!- dijo Adrien, su chaqueta estaba empapada. -Parece que llegamos a tiempo- sus ojos se clavaron en Marinette, que retrocedió un poco por la vergüenza, tenía las mejillas ruborizadas, el pelo despeinado y el vestido completamente mojado.

-Eres encantadora cuando te sonrojas.- miró el cielo y empezó a reír.

-¿Te estas burlando de mi?- preguntó molesta.

Él volvió la mirada hacía ella, sus ojos verdes intensos la intimidaba por la profundidad de la mirada. Con cada paso que daba para aproximarse, ella se alejaba, hasta que se topó con la pared. Adrien la agarró de la cintura y la llevó hacia él, inclinó la cabeza hasta la suya.  
Sin entender porqué la respiración se volvió pesada para Marinette, estaba expectante a ese beso que le daría Adrien.

Se estremeció por completa cuando un beso apasionado la sorprendió, sin pensarlo llevó las manos a la cabeza de Adrien para profundizar el beso. Su sorprendente beso se prolongó un rato, lo que intensificó las sensaciones que crecían en ella.

De pronto sentía que todo se alejaba, se iba a despertar. Adrien la miró con temor.

-Marinette! Todavía no te vayas! Tengo algo que decirt...

Despertó abruptamente, volvió a cerrar los ojos intentando terminar ese sueño, lo intentó muchas veces, pero no lo logró.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Miraculous: Les Aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.**_

Estaba acostada, con los ojos cerrados; recordando, memorizando cada parte de su sueño, como pasaron el día juntos en el jardín, las malas bromas de Adrien y los besos que se dieron. Dio un suspiro resignado. -¿Por qué no es real?-. Se preguntó, en sus sueños, junto a él se sentía feliz, amada, completa; pero cuando despertaba, la realidad la golpeaba y la soledad se adueñaba de ella. Quería volver a dormirse, para poder verlo otra vez, cerró los ojos en un intento desesperado de volver a verlo y...

-Marinette, cariño... ya es hora de que te levantes. El día está hermoso!- dijo su madre abriendo las cortinas, dejando entrar la luz del sol.

...

-"Era un día lindo"- dijo la azabache mientras caminaba bajo la torrencial lluvia.

Pese al clima, muchos estudiantes estaban reunidos en un solo lugar. Miró desde lejos intentando ver qué sucedía, pero no pudo. Volvió la vista hacía el colegio y ahí estaba Alya, en la puerta haciéndole señas.

-¿Que sucede que todo el mundo está reunido?-preguntó curiosa.

-El amigo de Chloé- respondió sin más.

-¿Quien es?- intento ver por encima de la gente.

-¿No lo conoces?- preguntó incrédula.

-No...- respondió apenada.

Volvió a mirar hacía la multitud, de pronto la gente se separó un poco y distinguió la figura de un muchacho que avanzaba hacia ella, seguida por la vista de todos. A Marinette se le aceleró el pulso al reconocer al joven que había aparecido en sus sueños.

-¡Ah! ¡Ahí está!- le indicó la morena.

-¿E-Ese es el amigo de Chloé?- pregunto nerviosa Marinette.

-Si, es él…

Marinette tragó sonoramente, no esperaba encontrarse con Adrien, es más, no sabía que existía; pensaba que solo era un hermoso sueño.

-Vaya... es toda una novedad.- dijo Alya sarcástica al ver la reacción de todos.

-S-Sí...

Él se caminaba directamente hacia ellas. Pero, milagrosamente, Chloé lo abordó y se detuvo para hablar con ella.  
Estaba aliviada de disponer más tiempo para prepararse antes de tener que enfrentarse a Adrien,《 _¿Sabrá quién soy? Obvio que lo sabe, ¿sino cómo camina hacia acá?_ 》. Lo miro en detalle, aunque vestía una camisa blanca desprendida y pantalón de jean, era el chico de sus sueños, era Adrien. Su Adrien.

Habiéndose librado de la rubia, Adrien se volvió hacía ella y fijó la mirada en la suya. Su mirada era intensa, sus ojos de un verde profundo y brillante; tal y como recordaba. 《Es él...》pensó emocionada.  
Pero cuando se detuvo ante ellas, Marinette no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna.

-My princess- murmuró brevemente a modo de saludo, con aquella voz que recordaba. Lentamente se inclinó a besarle la mano.

Marinette estaba embelesada. Él era impresionantemente hermoso de cerca; sus ojos verdes, fijos en los de ella de manera tan intensa, la cautivaron.

-¿Marinette… se conocen?- preguntó Alya, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Eh?... sí, más o menos.- respondió la azabache.

Fijó la mirada en el muchacho rubio que tenía una brillante sonrisa y lo abrazó, el paraguas de ambos cayeron al piso. El rostro de todos mostraba asombro, excepto el de la rubia que era de pura rabia.

-¿Eres real o estoy soñando?- preguntó la azabache con los ojos húmedos y una sonrisa.

-Soy real Marinette.- respondió, mientras le agarraba la cara y lentamente juntaba sus labios con los de ella para un tierno beso.

Alya sacó una foto. -Esto va al blog de la escuela.- Volvió a sacar otra foto. -Y esto, también.- una risita malvada se escapó de la morena, Chloé estaba congelada, su cara de enojo había sido suplantada por una de asombro.

-¿Te acuerdas que quise decirte algo?- interrogó Adrien.

-Sí, ¿Que era?

-Te amo- susurró en su oído y la volvió a besar, esta vez con pasión.

Un grito los hizo separarse rápido, Chloé se acercaba a ellos maldiciendo y muy enojada. -¡Alejate de mi Adrien, Marinette!

-No.- respondió Adrien. Tomó de la cintura a la azabache y la pegó a él.

-¡Eres mío Adrien!- exclamó en un sollozo.

Haciendo caso omiso a la rubia. Adrien miro a Marinette -¿Que ibas a decirme princesa?

-Esto no se va a quedar así Marinette- sentenció la rubia antes de irse, con la pelirroja detrás.

-Adrien... te amo.

Volvieron a juntar sus labios en otro beso que expresaba el amor que sentían ambos.


End file.
